Visionary: Fractal Cages
by RozErika
Summary: A cold logic ERROR. A delusional FANTASY. I couldn't understand FULLY. That is my SIN. Now I have to repent my SINS. Because if I don't, I'd be locked here FOREVER. In the fractal CAGE. /Post EP6 twoshot; contains SPOILERS. Not my best work./ R&R!


**DISCLAIMER – ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO 07****TH**** EXPANSION, NOT ME**

**I FINALLY GOT MY ENGLISH RESULTS! XD  
It's like 81/100. I mean, seriously. Darnit. I only got an A, not an A+  
My highest score for all my subjects is Maths and it's 83.**

** I'm so** **⑨! D:**

**------------------------------  
Anyway...****A small little oneshot thingy for our Doranoru x Erika-tan couple :D**

**Review if it's retarded or awesome, I don't know. XD Not so very proud of this because...Eh.  
**

**...Features EP6 and EP5 Spoilers...? Please be warned. Written in the Inquisitor's point XD  
**

**

* * *

**

**Fractal Cages**

"_Fancy having a dance with me?"_

Merely the opposite of the words Dlanor would usually hear. All of them sounded so innocent and harmless, yet so full of malice and down-right cruelty.

_"Preferring to dance on your own?"_

Ever so truculent, the (mistaken) invite spoken by a little girl echoed in the Inquisitor's ears, waiting for her response as the servant stared at her with blank cold eyes. Those eyes spoke of a certain error; a huge one, exposed, however, one that didn't reach Erika's mind. It was long forgotten as a delusional fantasy. A fake fragment. In a fake world. A fake reality. Perhaps a dream, defying the possible that, couldn't _possibly_ be true.

The small girl soon set the 'dream' aside, and continued to thrive for her master's victory; which never did happen like she wanted. Dlanor was now locked in a tiny cage, away from the opponent that effected her title as a hunter. A cage, that has a way in, but not a way out.

Some say birdcages are meant for birds, as to keep them as companions. There was a short story about a hunter and a bird. When the hunter gets his hands on a small little blue bird, the chances of 'getting away with it' was high. But since the hunter loved the animal, he decided to keep it in a birdcage. He hanged it at the window in his bedroom, and whenever he woke up in the morning, he would bring the bird for strolls in the forest. The bird was his ally;his friend, and the hunter didn't want to part with his partner.

But, alas, a day came...

And...The end.

Nobody never did continue the story; for as the plot was too simple. You can try to come up with some alternate endings that are likely to happen in the finale, but there are endings that have happened. One of them, is for the Witch Hunter.

Beatrice was known to be trapped in a 'birdcage', a cage of no escaping but only suffering and hell. As for Dlanor, she was in a 'fractal cage'. One which has distorted curves; perfect for making a closed room.

Dlanor had always been in that trap, with her knees up to her chin as she tried to keep herself warm from the cold outside. Even with the lack of air, she still stayed patiently in the cage.

There are times where Dlanor did escape the cage, but only for acceptable reasons. Mostly hunting the magical kind: cornering and executing them. And when her job is done, she would return to the cage again, and sit comfortably there until she is invited to another game. Meet, fight, kill, victory, return. Meet, fight, kill, victory, return. It was all like 'touch and go' if you were to endure this repetition.

Sentencing the witches wasn't Dlanor's wish;she was unwilling to. Crimson tea that drips endlessly, the moaning voices of those who faced death, the cool red rain that turned black. Truths shattered into millions, the silhouette of the magical disappearing, fading into oblivion. Dlanor hated it, yet she didn't mind killing them. She thought this was a right thing to do, but it didn't seem that way to her. Her eyes that gleamed with gold switched from a truculent to an innocent. She didn't want to kill the witches. This wasn't wrong, but it felt like a sin to her. However, there was a time the repetition was interrupted.

Interference from a certain human whose name was none other than Erika Furudo.

The one who altered the permission and allowed Dlanor to join her 'outside' whenever she wanted to, Erika was the center of it all.

Dlanor's key to escape agitation, her tranquility.

_"Dlanor! I have a surprise to show you! It's going to be a present for Master! Hey, what are you doing? Reading again? Come over here, I need some help on wrapping this thing!"_

It was true that Erika did bring cruelty to Dlanor, but Dlanor thought it was all just falsity. It was only a matter of time before Dlanor would get used to her childish behavior. Without love, it can't be seen. Dlanor didn't see it in her because she didn't know love. Battler said Erika didn't have love, and was a sadistic monster in the inside. Dlanor didn't believe it was all true. In the red truth, then Erika would surely be a destructive detective. However, Dlanor didn't say it.

Because it wasn't _true_. Dlanor couldn't declare something in red that isn't _true_.

She couldn't say it upon seeing Erika struggling to get back onto her feet down below, in the abyss of the Illusions. The red-headed sorcerer and the blonde witch were the only ones Dlanor see perfectly standing, apart from the two young witches that planned the whole game. Blood trickled down the girl's puffy shirt, as the wound on her chest was exposed in a cherry red.

Dlanor pressed herself at the transparent walls of the cage, looking down at the gruesome scene before her.

Her physical form was there, arms at sides, both hands holding swords of blue and red;motionless as her eyes were wide with shock. She could watch her master bleed to death in a neutral state, but in her heart went a crack. A loud one, that rang endlessly in Dlanor's mind. The sign that told her she needed to get down there.

_Lady ERIKA..._

Dlanor, trapped in her high cell, was still staring silently when Erika took a few steps to the back, before stumbling backwards. The Court was as quiet as it was, until the sickle from the girl's hand dropped onto the floor with a loud clang.

Everything came to standstill as the Inquisitor in the deformed sphere grabbed the bars of the cage. Dlanor was actually holding her two swords of aqua and crimson in each hand, and the action taken was similar to that of holding the metal poles of the sealed cell. She stood up, and gazed down at Erika who was on the floor, in a pool of blood.

She now realized her terrible mistake: She didn't understand love.

_Now I UNDERSTAND. I truly DO._

Due to her cold logic, Dlanor didn't have time to consider about the emotional idealism that was tangled in the depths of her heart. It slowly unfolded itself in her, and with a swift move, Dlanor sliced an exit out of the transparent figure. The large piece of the crystal fell and gradually vanished into thin air; the glitter of its shine falling onto Erika's blood-stained cheeks, before fading away.

The sentiment that was trapped inside Dlanor was now redeeming its full life; repelling the regrets that Dlanor had bottled up inside.

They said the prince would save the princess from the high towers, but Dlanor knew what they meant. Dlanor was the prince, and also the princess. Because she had to save the small fragment that laid in her heart, that once belonged to Erika Furudo, it is a priority for her to restore the it. Unrequited from the one she loved dearly was the regret that she kept inside of her.

With a jump, the Inquisitor took a step off the sharp edge of the cage, and, faced the illuminating light that overwhelmed her. It was at first scary, but, Dlanor took some time to digest the air that surrounds her whole. Slowly, but surely, her vision soon showed the girl lying on the floor painted red, a small innocent smile appearing on her face.

_I'm sorry, Lady ERIKA._

Dlanor's eyes spoke sympathetically, as a small, clear tear allowed itself to drop onto Erika's cheek. She smiled a sincere smile, and landed into her physical form. She had her sin, and with a chance, she wanted to repent her true sin. The true cruelty she committed; which resulted in the punishments she earned from Erika. She left Erika to fend for herself, alone, with no one to make her happy;the delusional fantasy that was once a mere dream and now a reality. A reality that Erika wished for Dlanor to accept.

Her reality, _their _reality.

_I'll save you, Lady ERIKA._

...

* * *

"Aagh!"

Clang. Thud.

Soon, Dlanor's vision cleared, and she looked around to find the source of the sounds. Smoke smothered from the two guns, and the Court fell into deep silence. Battler and Beatrice stopped with widened eyes as Erika dropped to the floor, her hand clutching her chest to stop the blood from overflowing.

Dlanor blinked, upon seeing the red liquid that painted Erika's hair to a deep violet and red. She dropped her sword, instinctively.

"Lady ERIKA!"

* * *

....**I'm really not proud of this. Screw this D:**

**XDD But I was having a break from my examinations and yeah I kinda became lazy to correct any grammar/spelling/IC-ness and stuff. Please review if you find any mistakes! Thanks, and now I'm out!  
**


End file.
